The Purple Mug
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: Oneshot: Sonny meets a cute guy at the new Cafe down the street, and she ends up following him around. Coincidently. JoeL./Sonny SWAC JONAS Crossover Jemi


_**AN: My first crossover story. The couple is Joe Lucas and Sonny Monroe. I love Jemi, if you didn't already know, and I wanted so bad to write a Jemi story that wasn't a Smitchie. So hope you like it! PLUS, Joe isn't famous here. He just has the garage-band type thing going on. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I Own Nothing.**_

Listening to: _Pictures of You – The Last Goodnight_

* * *

Sonny stood in line patiently, waiting like all the other people at the coffee shop.

A new little café had just opened up yesterday called 'The Purple Mug', just around the corner of the _So Random!_ Set, and of course, all four just had to get something before their Mackenzie Fall neighbors did; even if it killed them.

And of course Sonny still didn't believe in the stupid competition anymore. She had decided that they were being immature, and that they should just be friends. But Chad and his followers disagreed, so their never-ending hatred for each other continued.

Anyways, Sonny still wanted to try out the new _Blue Lemonade Frappucino Latte_ they had advertised last night on Twitter. _What? How could you resist Twitter?_

So there she was, Sonny, in her usual costume for the new Cops and Robbers sketch Nico and Grady came up with. It was so like them to make up a scene based on a children's game. But if Tawni wanted her own _Tawni Lip Gloss_, and Zora wanted her own _munchkin bodyguard_, then Nico and Grady had to get what they wanted too. But the sketch had been a success anyways.

Sonny glanced at her watch, the feathers on her Rooster costume blocking the way of her face. It had been almost an hour already, and the line was not moving.

And the brunette couldn't take it anymore. She had to groan. _Loudly._

"This is taking forever!" She moaned flapping her arms- or wings up and down hoarsely.

"Tell me about it." Someone agreed behind her.

Sonny jumped, startled at the voice.

"It felt like the line hasn't even moved." The stranger said, speaking Sonny's exact thoughts.

She sighed happily. "Thank you! Someone who agrees with m-"

She paused to look at the guy standing beside her, and froze.

He smiled when she caught his eye, and Sonny blanched.

_Whoa._

"…Me." She finished almost imperceptibly.

The dark haired boy took out his hand from his pocket and offered it to the motionless Sonny.

"Joe Lucas." He introduced, smiling brightly.

Sonny's mouth, which was currently gaping at him, shut tight after a few seconds.

"SONNY!" She shouted, a little nervous. "I'm Sonny Mon-…Sonny Mon-…"

"-Roe?" He finished for her. "You're from that comedy show, _So Random!_ Right?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah! That's it… Nice to meet you!" She then shot her arm out, trying to take his hand, forgetting the abnormally large chicken wing she currently had. It hit his chest with a thud.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She apologized quickly, turning red.

Joe mouthed a small 'ow', as Sonny tensely bit the tip of her finger.

But he chuckled. "It's fine. I can see you're wearing a huge chicken costume…" He said while rubbing the spot she had just hit.

She nodded, a little over excited. She had a habit of doing stupid things in front of cute guys.

"Yeah, it's for a new sketch called 'If a Robber catch a Cop'… Actually Nico and Grady made it up a few days ago… Ironic how it's about a guy trying to catch a thief and he ends up arresting this chicken! Which is me, of course…." She babbled, gesturing her huge wings. She laughed.

Joe just stood there, smiling at the blabbering girl. "Cool."

Sonny, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, looked down then back to him- his big, _dazzling_ _hazel eyes_…

"Um, I have to go now." She said hastily climbing under the rope. "I'll see you later, bye!" And then she ran.

Joe turned around, disappointed. "But wait! You're next in line!"

Sonny had already left the building, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

The next day, Sonny had trouble deciding on whether to go back or not. What if she saw the Lucas boy again? That would be way too embarrassing; to be caught trying to buy something when she could've done it yesterday. She didn't get the chance to buy the drink she wanted.

But she thought of the possibility that he would be there again, at the same exact time.

She tapped her finger on her chin, then shrugged.

"That's impossible." She laughed.

::::

"Hey Sonny." The same voice she had encountered yesterday, greeted.

"WAH!" She shouted, jumping up to see the same, cute, guy she saw yesterday.

"Small world right?" He joked, looking up to the menu on the board.

Sonny was certain she didn't see any sign of Joe. She even looked through the window before entering.

"Sure!" She agreed, clapping her hands together. "What a small world it is. Funny isn't it?" She said, before turning her back to him. _At least I'm not wearing a costume._

She tried looking at the Brightside of the situation: 1.) She wasn't looking like a dork, 2.) She could start a new conversation with him, and 3.) She was wearing the new dress the bought.

She turned around, and put on her prettiest smile. "So, Joe. What are you doing at the set?"

Joe grinned, which almost made Sonny swoon, and then answered. "I'm auditioning for a gig at the Concert Hall down the street. _House of Shadows_, have you heard of it?"

Sonny nodded blissfully, glad that they were having a normal conversation. "Yeah! Totally, I've been there thousands of times."

Joe flipped his bangs, and Sonny swallowed.

"So you have like a band or something?" She asked, feeling like she could just float away.

"Yeah. Me and my 2 brothers." He paused to smile; again. And yet, Sonny was still gaping. "Our name is JONAS."

"Really? That is so amazing!" She jumped up at the fact that he was a musician. "How'd you get that name?"

"My brother, Kevin, had this vintage t-shirt that said _JONAS_ _Motel _on it, so one day we just decided on that. Nothing special." He exclaimed.

Sonny glanced at his lips, having a total day-dream.

"Uh huh…"

"Next in Line please!" A man called out.

"Sonny, it's your turn." Joe stated, for Sonny stood there with her eyes drooping, and a faint smile on her lips.

"Wait, what?!" She shouted, jumping out of her fantasy.

He pointed towards the cashier and Sonny ran to him eagerly.

"What can I get you, Miss?" He asked a hint of impatience.

"I'll have the Blue Lemonade Frappucino Latte, please." She answered quickly, wishing that she was anywhere but here, in front of Joe.

"That'll be 14.95."

Sonny's eyes widened. _14.95? What are you selling, a drink or a t-shirt?_

She ignored her thoughts, and shrugged, reaching into her pant pockets.

But nothing was there.

She reached into her sweater pockets.

Nothing.

The cashier stared at her, as well as a dozen of other waiting customers behind her and Joe.

"Um… I seem to have… lost my wallet." She slowly admitted.

The guy groaned in annoyance and gestured for the next customer to come.

Joe approached the counter. "What's wrong Sonny?"

"Um, I just forgot!" She smiled, fidgeting. "I'm late… for my… DENTIST APPOINTMENT! See you later Joe!" And she ran off.

"What about your drink?!" Joe yelled out.

But Sonny had already left the building, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

* * *

Sonny sat on the couch in the Prop room, sulking into the cushions, trying to just melt so she wouldn't have to face anyone ever again.

"What are you so gloomy about?" Tawni came in, and sat next to the depressed brunette beside her.

"I went into that new café down the street, and, and-" Sonny paused to rethink her words. "And I didn't get my drink!" She said instead. _Tawni didn't need to know anything about Joe._

"Really? Why didn't you tell me!" Tawni sang, slapping the girls shoulders lightly. "Can you get me one of those Blue Lemonade Frappucino Lattes?"

Sonny shot up into sitting position, and glared at the blonde.

"What? I just went there." She crossed her arms, and then leaned back. "I am not going back to the "Purple Mug" for the third time."

Just then an excited Nico and Grady sped in.

"Did we just hear _Blue Lemonade Frappucino Latte_?" They both asked curiously at the same time.

Sonny stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Would everyone just please stop saying that!"

"Can you get one for us too!? Please!!!" The two boys whined. "We've been waiting for that drink for weeks!"

"The store only opened 2 days ago." Sonny uttered.

They ignored her remark.

"Zora!" Tawni suddenly called out. "Sonny's making a Coffee Run! You want anything?"

A small voice came from somewhere near the vents. "Yeah! Get me one of those Blue Lemonade Frappucino Lattes, will yah!"

Sonny threw her arms out. "Really guys? Really?"

::::

Sonny found herself at the _Purple Mug,_ ten minutes later, standing in the same line, for the same drink, for the third time.

"Geez, those guys are strong…" Sonny murmured referring to her _nice _cast mates who just locked her out of the Set until she got them the drinks.

"Sonny?" A familiar voice echoed.

She shot her head up, feeling like the same nightmare was happening over and over again. _Stupid déjà vu_, she cursed.

"Joe?" She shouted. "What are you doing here?"

The brown-haired cutie was standing right in front of her, this time, and he had the same smile on again.

"I'm gonna get another drink." He answered. "Boy, these things are good." He pointed towards the huge poster with the Blue Lemonade Frappucino Latte drink ad.

"…Darn that Blue Lemonade Frappucino Latte…" Sonny cursed under her breath.

"Pardon?" Joe said, leaning towards her.

Sonny's heart skipped a beat when she faced him, for he was just a few inches away. If she just leaned in, she would be just close enough to…

"Oh, Nothing!" She said. "Nothing…"

He nodded, a little puzzled, and then glowered. "Are you stalking me?"

Sonny's mouth opened. "What?! No! Why would you think that? I'm not here-"

Joe's laughter then filled the air.

"I was kidding Sonny."

She stopped talking to stare at him. "Oh…" And then smiled halfheartedly. _His voice sounds like a song... 'Sonny'..._

She sighed in relief as Joe turned around, and then noticed the line wasn't as big as it was the days before.

The same cashier had been at the register, when she approached the colorful counter.

He frowned. "You again…"

Sonny laughed jokingly at him. "Haha, you little kidder, you… I'll have 5 Blue Lemonade Frappucino Lattes, please and thank you."

Sonny had downed her vibe after she got her turn, and Joe wasn't near her anymore.

She had previously checked that she brought her wallet, just in case.

After she had paid the irritated guy, she turned to leave the place, carrying a tray full of blue drinks.

Apparently, she didn't notice the banana sitting on the floor just a few steps away.

You probably know what's going to happen.

If you guessed, that she would slip, you were absolutely CORRECT!  
The fall had taken about 3.5 seconds to finish, but the whole scene played out like it was in slow motion.

The blue drink spilled all over Sonny and the floor around her, with a big boom, causing everyone to gasp at the commotion.

Sonny groaned, rubbing her back.

She didn't see any Wet Sign anywhere, and the way was surely clear when she saw it.

The banana peel lay innocently beside her, and when she saw it, she fumed.

She picked it up to observe it, and then breathed out.

"A banana peel? Seriously?"

Sonny decided that the best choice was to avoid everyone's eyes and laughs by looking down, and running to the nearest bathroom.

After entering, and leaving the mess for the janitor to take care of, she looked into the mirror and sighed.

Blue liquid was all over her; on her clothes, in her hair, on her face.

Her white t-shirt was soaked, revealing the pink and yellow polka-dotted bra she wore.

"This is great." She murmured. "This is so fantastic!"

"Sonny?"

She jumped at her name; someone was calling from outside the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She answered. "It was just a stupid drink."

A small silence followed then, "Can I come in?"

Sonny reached for the paper towel dispenser, then sighed. "Sure."

The door opened slowly, and revealed a memorable boy she had met just a few days ago.

"Joe!?" Sonny shrieked when she saw him in the reflection. "What are you doing-"

"Wow, you're soaked." He said looking down to her clothes, and then quickly back to her face when he saw her drenched t-shirt. "I'm so sorry."

She took out more paper towels and dabbed her arms, and face. "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Joe stepped closer, taking more out of the machine, and handed them to her.

She took them thankfully, but deadpanned. Sonny awkwardly tried covering her chest area with her arms, because she didn't ever think that she would get this close to revealing her _private area_ to a boy. _She was only 16!_

Joe recognized the uncomfortable feeling, and then grinned slightly.

"Here," He said, putting his drink on the counter. "You can wear this."

Sonny looked up at him, then widened her eyes, as he pulled the ends of his shirt up, taking it off.

Sonny quickly sidetracked her eyes to the corner, feeling even more embarrassed at the situation.

He handed his black t-shirt, which she took hesitantly; her eyes still averted.

"You can look now." He laughed. "I'm still wearing a shirt."

Sonny brought her eyes up slowly, and saw he had a thin white undershirt on. She let her breath go, one she didn't know she was holding, and then slowly pulled his t-shirt over her head. It felt warm, and it smelled good. _Not that she noticed or anything._

"Thanks…" She mumbled, bringing up a half-smile. "For the shirt. I probably would've stayed here, until someone came to find me."

Joe ran his hand through his ruffled hair. "No problem. I thought something like this would happen."

"You did?" She asked, getting that nervous, jumpy feeling she always had around him.

"Yeah." He said leaning against the wall. "From the first day I saw you, you seemed a little… clumsy."

Sonny licked her dry lips, and then felt her heart sink a little. "…Really?"

He stood up and grinned genuinely. "In a cute way."

Sonny smiled at his correction, and looked down, trying to hide the evident blush forming in her cheeks.

"So you wanna leave now?" Joe asked taking his drink. "I don't think the manager will like seeing a male customer in the girl's bathroom. It just might not make the right impression."

Sonny threw the paper towels into the trash can, and smiled walking next to him. "You're are totally right. Let's leave before anyone spots you."

They both laughed, as Joe pushed open the door, with Sonny following behind.

He held his own blue drink in front of Sonny once they were out.

"Here, take it." He said nonchalantly. "You've already been here 3 times and still, you haven't tried the Blue Lemonade Frappucino latte."

Sonny bit her lip as they exited the small café, the warm air hitting their faces. "Are you sure?"

Joe shrugged. "I've already had 4 of them, and plus; it's a _Blue Lemonade Frappucino Latte_. What's not to love?"

Sonny rolled her eyes then held the drink. "I'll take it, only if you promise never to say that name ever again." She claimed, referring to the blue, iced drink.

He grinned, shaking her hand. "Deal."

* * *

_**AN: Wow that was long. I hope you enjoyed it! Review :)**_


End file.
